foxes of the wasteland
by warriors mind
Summary: what would happen if tails tried to establish a link to earth? but his girlfriend como activates it to soon and they end up in a strange new place
1. Chapter 1

Two men were walking through the wasteland. These men were called Mitch and 50. They were saviors of the wasteland; they had saved the wastes from the enclave they had made it to the enclaves blown it up and had gotten rid of the so called president, and released the waters of life from the purifier.

As they walked 50 had some old country song going and Mitch was walking beside him drinking some of his favorite drink, fire water (a.k.a. whiskey). As they walked Mitch trained ear picked up a faint sound.

Mitch: 50 turn that off.

50: hang on a sec let me finish this song.

Mitch: now 50.

50: but……………..

Mitch: now 50!!

50: but.

Mitch: now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

50: okay

50 turned off his pip boy and Mitch listened a little bit harder suddenly Mitch tensed up

Mitch: oh shi……

Suddenly 20 super mutants burst from a nearby hill.

Mitch: it.

As the super mutants charged them, 50 and Mitch pulled out their weapons. 50 with his twin assault rifles and Mitch with his combat shotgun and hunting rifle. As the super mutants neared them 50 open up with his assault rifles while Mitch waited till the last second to fire. In a little over 5 minutes 20 super mutants fell to the ground, or rather 20 parts of super mutants.

Mitch: 50 you think you went a little over board.

Around 50 laid hundreds of shells.

50: what? Oh this is nuthin you should see when I pissed off.

Mitch: and what's this your happy mood.

50 smile evilly.

50: maybe.

Suddenly a bright light enveloped them.

50: what the……….

And that's when the shockwave hit them down and everything they saw and knew was gone, replaced by a blinding flash of white.

.

.

.

This

.

.

.

.

Is

.

.

.

The

.

.

End.

* * *

Mitch woke up to the sound of coughing. He looked to his right and saw a hacking 50. 50 saw him and smiled.

50: hell?!?!?

Mitch laughed but then started coughing up blood.

50: here take a stimpack.

Mitch took the stimpack gratefully, as the needle entered his side he winced in pain, but then he relaxed. He pulled out a whiskey, brought it up to his lip and watched as it busted right in front of him.

Mitch: well lets go see what cost us our good day and me my whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

Tails put down his acetylene torch and rubbed his eyes. He'd been working for hours on a way to reopen the portal between Mobius and Earth.

Cosmo: I think you've done enough work for awhile.

Cosmo walked in bringing in a tray of lemonade and cookies.

Cosmo: You have to take care of yourself, honey.

Tails beamed at his girlfriend. He and Cosmo had suffered through more in the two years they'd known each other than most people had in a lifetime.

Tails: I don't need to, I have an angel to look after me.

Cosmo: I'm not an angel, well not anymore anyway.

Neither said anymore on the subject. That horrible time that Cosmo had been dead had nearly destroyed Tails.

Cosmo cleared her throat.

Cosmo: So, um…what are you working on now, Fuzzy Wuzzy?

Tails: Please don't call me that in front of other people.

Tails was blushing. He liked the pet name she'd come up with for him, but knew that Sonic and Knuckles and Amy would all kid him mercilessly about it.

Tails: I'm working on a way to reconnect with Earth. It would be nice to hear from Chris and his friends again.

Cosmo: I don't understand why it's so complicated, If you can build a space ship and super transform into Turbo Tails, why can't you get a time machine working?"

Tails: Um…because flying and being energized by chaos emeralds is easier than manipulating the space/time continuum. Anyway, I think I'm just about finished. Now, let's talk about us for awhile, my little Flower Princess.

Cosmo: Why talk, Fuzzy Wuzzy.

Kissing him right on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. The world seemed brighter, the air fresher. They could almost hear birds singing.

They fed each other cookies and drank lemonade from the same cup. It was very sour, because Cosmo liked her lemonade that way. It made Tails pucker, which just encouraged Cosmo to kiss him again.

All too soon, Tails sighed.

Tails: I really should be getting back to work now.

Cosmo: So soon?

A pouting Cosmo asked.

Tails: I think I'll be finished today.

Cosmo: Good.

Said Cosmo, taking the tray back to the kitchen.

Cosmo: And I don't want you starting another project tonight!

Tails: Don't worry I won't, I was thinking we might go to Twinkle Park tomorrow. Why don't you see if Sonic and Amy and Cream can come?

Cosmo: That's wonderful! I haven't been there yet! Cream promised to take me on the Little Planet Ride!

Tails: Uh…yeah, that's a…well, Cream loves that ride!

Cosmo: Don't you like it, Fuzzy Wuzzy?

Tails: Well…a lot more than Shadow would.

Tails: Great girl, don't know what I did to deserve her, but being with her should get me out of a few years of purgatory.

He sighed, and then returned to his work.

Cosmo washed the dishes, and then swept out the kitchen. Then she went out into her garden. She came back inside an hour later, soaking wet. She had watered the lawn, all of her flowers, the vegetable garden, then, just for the fun of it, herself!

Cosmo: Note to self: wear swimsuit the next time I do that!

Muttered Cosmo as she went to her room to change. She hummed a happy tune. It was spring, the best time for being a plant, and she was happy to be alive and with the love of her life.

After dressing, Cosmo remembered to call her friends

Cream: Hello! This is Cream speaking!"

Cosmo: Cream! Hi! Would you like to come with Tails and me tomorrow to Twinkle Park?

Cream: Oh boy! We'd love to, wouldn't we, Cheese?

Cheese: Chao chao!

Cream: That means yes!

Cosmo: Could you call Amy? I'm afraid she might still be angry at me because of what happened on the tennis court.

Cream: Sure! I'll call you back later, Cosmo! Bye-bye!"

Cosmo: Bye-bye, Cream!

Cosmo hung up the phone, and then decided to see how Tails was doing.

He was still working on his latest invention, and talking to himself as he worked.

Tails: This should do it! Yeah! I think I've finally got it! Just a few more last minute adjustments, and…

"What does this switch do, honey?

Cosmo's hand resting on his invention.

Tails: No!

Cried tails, as Cosmo's hand accidentally bumped the switch.

The machine started to glow with emerald energy.

Cosmo: Tails! What have I done this time?

Tails: I was still adjusting it!

Cried tails grabbing her and spinning his tails to get them away from the machine.

Tails: It's supposed to chaos control…

There was a blinding flash and a deafening blast. When it cleared, they could both see that they were…elsewhere.

Cosmo: Tails? Is this where Chris lives?

Tails: No!

Tails looks around.

Tails: This looks like a desert of some sort.

Suddenly they were hit with a wave of nausea.

Cosmo: Tails what's happening!!!!

Tails: I don't know, Cosmo I…

Tails didn't finish his sentence as he fell to the ground.

Cosmo: Tails!!!

Cosmo took one step forward and fell to the ground unconscious.

The last thing Tails saw was Cosmo falling to the ground before he blacked out.

The flash nor the blast had not been unnoticed…

**NOTE: COSMO AND TAILS ARE A LOT OLDER THAN THE SHOW**

**TAILS IS 18**

**COSMO IS 18**

**SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arthurs NOTE**

I forgot to put this in I do not own sonic the hedgehog or fallout3

That's my disclaimer

Almost done with ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

disclamer i do not own fallout 3 or sonic the hedgehog or anything else mention in this story accept my own characters whoever does don't sue me

ch 3

as mitch and 50 were walking 50 asked

50: howed you know about the supers?

mitch: huh?

50: i said howed you know about the sUpers:

Mitch thought for a couple seconds

mitch: i didn't.

50: oh.

they walked for a few mintes before 50 said

50: how did you know about the supers then?\

mitch: i thought i heard something besides that music of yours.

50:yeah i need to get some new tunes don't i?

mitch: i'll say.

50: like yours is better.

laughing mitch said.

mitch: yea it is.

50: oh shut up.

they continued laughing and teasing each others music when they happened upon the clearing that the light had come from.

suprisingly they got there right when tails was losing conciousness.

50 & mitch: what the hell

50: i think we found the source of our little blight on our good day.

mitch: 50 watch them i gonna call for pickup.

as 50 watched over the two and check their bioscans mitch call base.

mitch: base this is fox one, can you hear me i repeat this is fox one.

base: go ahead fox one.

mitch we need immediate casevac for two civillans code 1123.

base: roger that fox one do you need support troops,

mitch yes we encontered supers half an hour ago and there be bound to be more, if you send in killmaster.

base: roger that.

as mitch turned off the radio he asked 50

mitch: how they doing.

50: pretty good whats strange is that it looks like this their frist time felling low level radtion.

mitch: maybe they escaped some unknown vault.

50: probly... hey did you ask for killmaster.

mitch: yea.

50: shit.

mitch: why shit?

50: i owe him 100 caps and 2 tanks of flamer fuel.

mitch: s%#t i would go so far as holy #%&**

a couple of minutes later they heard the all to familar sound of two whirlybirds.

Mitch: here they come.

50: yea and here come the supers.

mitch: wha... OH F#%*.

AS THEY WHIRLED AROUND THEY SAW 20 REALLY PISSED OFF SUPER MUTANTS and they also saw a dark shape jump from one of the birds' and heard a crazy physco laugh.

as killmaster hit the earth mitch said

Mitch: glad you could jump into the party.

killmaster: me too.

he looked over at the two unconcise figures

killmaster: them the civies?

Mitch: yep

killmaster: well lets get this party started.

saying that he charged the supers . mitch smiled as he pulled out his two swords. for two reasons he smiled one reason was

these were his two favorite swords, one said i am the owner of the new and old ways

the other said that it belong to the true warrior of new and old.

the other reason he smiled is that killmaster was exactly what his name said he was. standing at 7 feet 11 inches and waying in at 300 pounds

( 99% of that muscle) he was a killing machince with anything in his hands.

soon all the supers were killed and their belogings taken.

the civilans were loaded into the casevac.

as they lifted up in the casevav leaving the other bird to search the area they headed for the base.

as soon as they came into view of it killmaster said

killmaster: you still ain't out of that dept 50.

50: yeah i know but i'll... missile incoming!

mitch who had seen it at the same time yelled,

Mitch: evasive manuvers now.

but it was too late even as the casevac started to roll to the side it was struck by the missile. thankfully it was a dud but it still hit

with enough force to knock out both engines.

Pilot: MAYDAY, MADAY, MADAY THIS IS CASEVAC 117 GOING DOWN BY UNKNOW TRIPLE A FIRE ANYONE WHO CAN HERE COME HELP US THE F#$% OUT!

AS THE PILOT SAID THAT MITCH SAW the ground rise up to meet them and was able to say the same thing going through all their minds

Mitch: OH !

as tails regained conciousness he noticed three things one he was stuck, two he was hurt, and three and most importantly

he could not see cosmo and he heard fighting near him.

Tails: what the hell happened!

Unknown voice: who knows kid.

Tails: who said that?

Uknown voice: this is the guy that saved you and your girlfriend's sorry hides.

this uknown voice had a slight Arkansas voice and sounded like he was in his early twenties.

tails: whats your name.

Uknown voice: that be mitch prowler. but lets skip the plesantaries and get the hell out of here.

suddenly tails could see a dim light and soon he was unstuck. he saw cosmo was being carried by a large man.

tails: mitch?

Mitch: no i'm be right behind you.

tails turned around to see a man smaller than the other man but not by much maybe a foot

tails: so your mitch..

mitch: yea... and like i said this is no time for introduction.

as soon as mitch said that a frag grenade went off near them along with a rocket.

both knocked all but the tall man down.

what the hell is going on, tails thought

he blacked out for a moment.

when he came to the man named mitch was yelling at him. what is he saying? tails thought

Mitch: i said on your feet soldier ...WE...ARE...LEAVING!


	5. Chapter 5

ch 4

taIls jumped to hIs feet and started runnIng toward a bIg hunk of metal.

he jumped the last few feet and made It just bareley. hIdIng behInd the hunk of metal was the man called mItch, the huge man clad In armor,

cosmo, and one other man. thIs other man was the same hIeght as mItch but he where mItch sported knIves and pIstols, thIs man carrIed what appeared to be rIfles and machInce guns.

MItch: man can't one thIng go rIght for just once. Is that to much to ask for.

man In armor: apprently.

man wIth guns: hey mItch.

mItch: yeah 50?

taIls thought, 50? what the kInd of name Is that.

50: don't all casevac carry a hog for emergencIes?

mItch: yeah your rIght. I bet It's layIng around here somewhere... there It Is!

sIttIng there on Its sIde was the emergency hog.

thIs one was a type A-ONE scout, meanIng that It was as fast as hell and lIghtly armored.

MItch:50 help me lIft thIs on thIs sIde, KIllmaster Cover us.

50: sure thIng.

KIllmaster: alrIght...

after 10 seconds the bIg dude gave taIls cosmo and pulled out a huge mInIgun and seconds later yelled

KIllmaster: COVERING FIRE!

as soon as the man saId that the mInI gun began to spIt out bullets at a consIderable rate.

the man called mItch and the man called 50 started to pull on one end of the hog.

muscles straInIng In theIr necks taIls almost ask If he could help tIll he saw the hog flIp over.

MItch: LIsten kId I need you and your gIrlfrIend to head out to the cItdal and tell them we need help over by the old water purIfIers but a klIck or

two south from It. can you do that for me?

TaIls: where's the cItIdal?

MItch: head straIght tIll you see a beached aIrcraft carrIer then stop there and head to the dude at the end of the brIdge

he'll act lIke a self-absorbed jerk but just tell hIm mItch and 50 are In trouble and need help.

he'll know what to do.

here gIve hIm thIs...

MItch yanked off hIs Brother Jood Of Steel tags and gave the two taIled fox the tags.

MItch: now move out we need help now we'll gIve you coverIng fIre.

as he saId thIs he pIcked up cosmo and put her In the safehouse of the hog.

(safehouse: a small buIlt In box on the A-ONE scout that protects the wounded.)

MItch: now move... 50 coverIng fIre.

all thIs tIme the mInIgun had not stopped spIttIng out bullets but now It was joIned by the chatter of two automatIc rIfles.

taIls started up the hog and shot off In the dIrectIon of the aIrcraft carrIer.

...  
... 


	6. Chapter 6

Killmaster's Training  
As Killmaster sat working on his chopper Mitch came over and he looked like he wanted to ask him something. "Hey! Killmaster I've got a request from upper management." "Yeah, what is it I'm busy." "They're requesting that you teach a class on combat" "What kind?" Killmaster asked. "Any kind really, it's, uh, for the new recruits." "Oh, well then sure I guess." "Awesome I'll go tell'em" Mitch started to walk away "Hey! Are you teaching a class as well" Killmaster asked. "Yeah, I am" "Oh cool."  
As Killmaster was walking down the hall to his room, his "friend" approached. "Hey, Killmaster!" "Yeah, what do you want" He said with a menacing tone. "Hey!" she exclaimed, "is that any way to talk to me?" As Killmaster turned to look at who was speaking, his face turned from hatred to sorrowfulness to happy. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was you." She laughed ""it's ok I forgive you" "awesome ", "where ya headed?" "Oh me I'm goin to my room to make lesson plans" "Lesson Plans for what?" "Oh, upper management wants me to do some combat training with the new recruits," Oh, tell me how that go's" "K I will" Killmaster said. As he started to walk away she said "bye, I love ya" "Bye, I love you too"  
"So" Killmaster exclaimed "you're the new recruits huh" then all in unison they said "YES, SIR" One recruit raised his hand asked "sir why do you always wear that armor?" Well I guess you could say because it reminds me of someone special" Killmaster said. "Anyway you're the new recruits. So who thinks they're the toughest person here?" No one answered. "Ok then good you passed the first test, now the second test is to see how well you are in close combat. Pick a partner who is about the same as you in size. Now get to know that person he or she will be your brother in arms for the next few weeks. Class dismissed!" "YES, SIR" they exclaimed and walked off in pairs.  
A little later that day. "Paging Killmaster, come in Killmaster." Killmaster here" Brotherhood Leader Elder Lyons needs to meet with you in the briefing room. "All right I'll be there" On the way down to the briefing room Killmaster ran into his "friend" again. "Oh, Killmaster did they call you too" "Yea do you know what it's about?" no I don't" "Oh, uh well I guess were about to find out." he said when he pushed open the huge steel doors. "Killmaster, Sgt. Bymo" I'm glad you came we have received an urgent call from Mitch and 50 seems they're in a spot of trouble I'm sending you out to help them." "What about me sir?" "Sgt. Bymo I need you to cover his class for me" "Oh ok, err, YES, SIR!" "Sgt. Bymo you are dismissed. Killmaster you have twenty minutes to prepare" "Ok" Killmaster turned and left. When he got to his garage he had a choice to make "What am I going to take?" he asked himself. "I'll take my two favorite blades "Heart of the demon", and "Blood of the demon."(Which are said to summon the "Soul of the Demon Blade" by stabbing the two swords into the ground are said to open hell itself and bring up the blade but no one knows, Except Killmaster).  
Meanwhile…"Alright while Killmaster is away I will be your sub until he gets back." The class stared at her none of them have seen her before, she looked like a wolf but stood upright with pure white fur covering her body with silver hair, she had hands like humans and had the figure of a woman. She wore a purple dress that came down to her shins. One of the more courageous students asked "what exactly are you?" "Well," said Sgt. Bymo "I am what you could call a morpher" "what's a morpher?" "Well a morpher is someone who can morph from an animal to what you see now" "How? Can anyone be one?" "Well no they can't. I'm just, I guess you could say, special." She started to remember back to the day she first became what she was it was back when Killmaster was still an outcast. She was a pure white wolf just laying there after a fight with a rad-roach, she was bleeding severely about to die when a large black figure came over. She tried to growl but she had lost too much blood. The large man picked her up and carried her to a large building, and then she blacked out. When she awoke she was feeling better and then she fell asleep again for a while. Oh well I'll have to think about that later she said to herself, then she said "CLASS DISMISED"  
Somehow Killmaster was thinking about that when the pilot said, "we're here!" So with that Killmaster jumped out and hit the ground from a height of at least 100 ft.


End file.
